Unfinished sequel to Eldest
by Merrit Jade
Summary: I probably wont finish it.


Some dorky lame sequel to eldest

OK here is the plot. So Eragon and Roran are going to rescue Katrina from Galbatorixs Fortress.

"Are we almost there?" wined Roran who was getting very sick off of Saphiras' back. "Almost. Oh look there it is now. Do you have a plan?" asked Eragon.

"Um…we barge in, kill everyone we see, get Katrina and fly out."

Eragon rubbed his forehead. "It's not that simple." The threesome landed and set up camp for the night. As dinner cooked, Eragon went over a new plan drawing maps in the sand. Once they were fully aware of what they would do, they sanded the fire and lay down to sleep. No one slept that night though. Not even Saphira. They were all terrified of going into the fortress. What would lay behind those walls? Would they get Katrina or run to save there own hides?

_Time to get up little one _said Saphira as she nudged him mentally.

_OK, but I could not sleep anyway. You?_

_Same with me, I am a bit frightened._

Eragon nudged Roran who immediately jumped up with his knife as Eragon woke him. "Oh it's only you." He put away his knife and rolled up his sleeping matt.

"I am a bit nervous. You know we will be make history today. Think of it our great, great, great, great, great grandchildren will be bragging that there ancestors were the brave men who snuck into The Kings Castle and rescued the fair maiden."

"Also known as your girl friend" Eragon chuckled.

"Yes, but fair maiden sounds better."

They saddled Saphira and, much to Rorans' discomfort flew to the Fortress of Galbatorix. They dismounted and Saphira went into hiding.

The two cousins slipped behind a corner and came out wearing hooded cloaks before they slipped into the castle. Eragon was sure to cover his palm and their identity.

When they got inside, it was strangely quit. "Where-where is everyone?" whispered Roran.

"Shh-come here." Eragon rounded a couple more corners, passed two feasting halls, several living quarters and finally into the dungeon. As they walk through the halls of cells, all empty, they walked right in to a Raz'ac. Behind it there was at leased 40 more.

"Going sssomewhere?" It hissed as Eragon stumbled back.

"Sssaay, whhhere isss your drahhgonn?" Said another.

Eragon and Roran turned to run, but all they could see was the Raz'ac closing in around them.

"Ssssay good bye to your pretty here" laughed another as they dragged Katrina out. Her hair was dirty and matted. She wore torn rags and was very thin, It looked like she had been whipped and beaten and she wore shackles on her wrists and feet.

"Let me go! I said let me go!" she screamed as they dragged her forward until she saw Eragon and Roran. "….Eragon…Roran…?" She threw herself in to Rorans arms and emb raced him tightly till she was dragged away from him. "You should not have come!"

"Ssssilence human!" yelled what looked like a second-in-command kicking her.

"STOP! STOP! Your hurting her!" Roran was about to through himself at the abuser but then a voice in the shadows came. "Vitta!" Everyone froze.

A tall good looking young man stepped out of the shadows. Eragon immediately recognized him as Murtaugh, his brother under the Kings rule. He had been forced to take vows in the ancient language to serve the king for his whole life.

He released the magic over them letting them move and speak again. "Release the girl." She went sprinting to the boys. He turned to his brother and cousin, where Roran was holding Katrina protectively. "Please drop your weapons." They did not hesitate because they were so outnumbered. "Take away there magic, lock them in quarters, allow them to eat and bath along with give them each a new set of clothes. Have them meet me in an hour." And with saying this he swiftly walked out of the dungeons with his cape flapping behind him.

"You heard him. Go on" snapped Raz'ac motioning to the others.

In an hour, they left there rooms and were lead to the Murtaughs' huge quarters. They were lead by 17 Raz'ac and he was unable to contact Saphira or use magic.

"Ah, good evening." Murtaugh greeted them as they stepped in. The three eyed him suspiciously. _He might be trying to get us to join him…but…he wouldn't do that…right? _Eragon thought. "I see you got everything I told them to give you, good," he said looking up and down at them.

"What do you want?" demanded Roran.

"I would firstly enjoy your company at dinner."

"I refuse to go anywhere with out knowing who you are and what you want." Roran was interrupted by a shove from a Raz'ac behind him.

Once they were all seated at the dinner table, Murtaugh began, "As you may know, my name is Murtaugh, and I am Eragon brother, and your cousin, did Eragon ever tell you that?"

Roran squinted at him and Eragon nodded his head.

"Well, know we have things straight, I will get straight to the point. Will you join, Galbatorix and I in a fight for justice?"

"Justice!" Katrina threw down her fork. "So starving and whipping me is justice! I have done nothing wrong! So now I find out what going on and you have used me bait! How can you call that justice! If you were a man, you would not use me to lure them in here! NO, would find them yourself face to face! You are a coward. A frightened coward yes…."

Katrina went on for a few minutes while Murtaugh sat the peacefully and the others stared at her in amazement.

"Are you done?" Murtaugh asked Katrina.

"What?" replied Katrina.

"Are you done?" replied Murtaugh

"Oh. Yeah. What ever."

"OK, now back to my point, will you join me?"

Katrina's nostrils faired, but Roran took her hand under the table and calmed her down with a it-wont-help-but-I-love-you look.

"What are the other choices?" inquired Eragon.

"Join, or be tortured to death. It's getting late. I must be off and I expect your decisions in the morning.

And with a nod Murtaugh was off out of sight. Katrina burst out sobbing and buried her head on Rorans chest. Eragon stared into the distance hardly aware of what was happening.

That night, they were so exhausted; they slept; only a little and it was lightly. But Eragon woke up with an icy hand over his mouth and only it muffled the scream before he reached for his knife to realize he did not have it. "Shhh! You will wake them!"

"What…? Murtaugh, what are you doing hear? Wake who? Why is it so dark?"

"Shhh! Its night you moron! I am going to rescue you!"

"give me back my magic." Eragon demanded. "And allow me to contact Saphira."

"Ok, fine. Just promise to not tell her to attack."

"Done."

Murtaugh muttered a few words and the magic bind around Eragon was broken.

_…Eragon…is that you?_

_Yes! Saphira, where are you?_

_Where you told me to hide._

_Still? Didn't you worry about me?_

_Of course! I knew you were taken hostage but Murtaugh contacted me and told me he was letting you free secretly tonight. I knew they had not hurt you because all I could feel was strong waves of emotion and stress._

_How? They took away your contacted with me._

_I don't know…_

_Meet you in 20 minutes._

"Ready?" asked Murtaugh to Eragon, Katrina, and Roran. They nodded silently.

In a few moments they were loading on to Thorn and Saphira.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" asked Katrina.

"Be quiet! I will tell you in hiding!" he answered.

They flew all day and landed. Eragon insisted they go further but Murtaugh refused by saying, "They will not find us because they won't know what to do because I am not there to tell them what to do."

"Last night," said Roran "Why did you threaten to kill us if we did not join you?"

"Oh that," Murtaugh chuckled, "sorry, but the Raz'ac were all around and they would not like to know I was setting you free. I was acting."

"Uh…Oh. Ha-ha." Replied Roran.

"and…Katrina…I am so, so, so, so sorry about what happened to you. All of the whipping and starving was Galbatorix. I could not stop him. My vow forced me."

Katrina nodded and looked at the ground.

"Why could you not set Katrina free with out us hear?" asked Eragon.

"Well," Answered Murtaugh, "If I let her go and I went with her, you two might have shown up and been killed. If I let her go and not go with her, she would definitely been caught, I would have been punished you would all show up, I wouldn't be able to save you, you would die, and I wouldn't have" he pulled out an orange stone and a purple stone, "these."

They gasped. "Are…are those the…last dragon eggs?"

"yes" Murtaugh said proudly. "Now listen," he continued, "I need a favor."

Eragon eagerly nodded and said, "Of coarse! Anything!

"Well…I need to be released of my vows."

Chapter 2

"What! How! That's not possible without killing Galbatorix!" gawped Eragon.

"Actually…I read that there was a way. I do not know if it is true, but it says you need 4 dragons and 4 humans to do it."

"But we only have 2 riders and eggs." Retorted Katrina.

"And eggs. If we get this to hatch…" Murtaugh stared at Roran.

Roran studied his shoes very hard. "Why are you looking at me like that? I don't wanna be a dragon rider!"

"Why?" asked Katrina.

"Well we don't know that this will work, I would never have a normal life and-"

"Yes?" interrupter Murtaugh.

"Come on! It's great having a companion," Said Eragon.

"I will think about it" decided Roran. "Besides, it probably won't even hatch for me!"

Eragon and Murtaugh snickered. "Trust me, dragons somehow love this family."

Reported the brothers.

"No! I refuse to do it! It will destroy my life!" Decided Roran.

It was too late. Murtaugh hurled the purple egg at him. He narrowly dodged it and it flew behind him where Katrina instinctively caught it.

She blinked looked down, screamed and dropped it and Eragon dove for it.

It was too late, it hit the hard ground. It had an immense crack in it. Katrina Started bawling and Murtaugh and Roran were rolling around on the ground fighting trying to gain advantage over one another. Eragon scrambled into the fight trying to separate them.

Saphira roared and screamed mentally, _Enough you fools! You are worse than children! _Eragon glared at Roran, who glared at Murtaugh who glared at Thorn, who stared amazed at Saphira. She placed a foot on the brothers and her tail on Roran so they could not get up._ Now please calmly get up and look at Katrina._ The men did as they were told. When they saw Katrina there jaws dropped.

Katrina was stroking a tiny purple dragon with her newly silver palm. She had a look of pure joy on her face.

"Katrina!" Roran eyes got big. "I did not think it would hatch!"

"I didn't either!"

"Guys please! I need help here! We need one more rider." Murtaugh watched at Roran.

"Please, Roran. For me, if I'm a rider, I want you to be one too." Begged Katrina.

"Fine, Fine, OK, OK, I'll do it! But for Katrina only." Katrina ran up to him and kissed him.

"I knew you would do it!" she whispered.

That night Roran sat cross-legged in front of the orange egg. He stared at it hard.

Saphira and Thorn were watching him.

_Did you stare at me like that?_ Asked Thorn.

_Uhh…yeah. _Answered Murtaugh.

_Why? Were you scared?_

_Well what did you expect? I was being taken against my will to this strange, frightening red stone. Although now, don't get me wrong, but I am so glad you hatched,_

_But I was so frightened. _

_Oh. Ok, I'm glad I hatched for you._

_Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_Just to let you know, I did not stare at you like that._

_Good because I would be so mad if I had been cramped up in an egg like that for years, here come the chance to hatch and they are just sitting there looking at you._

_I am going to try and get him to touch it._

Eragon went to Roran and Squatted next to Roran. "It only bites after it hatches." He said.

"Oh, uh…yeah…ha-ha" he replied nervously. "I will do it when the time is right."

"Ok, just make sure that that's tonight." Murtaugh came into the conversation.

"I'm gunna make a fire." He picked up his flint and steel trying to make a fire.

"Just use magic." Said Eragon

"I don't have to use magic for EVERYTHING!"

"OK just saying." Eragon smiled and turned around and whispered, "brisingr", and ducking before the rock hit his head. Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Come on Roran. It's not bad at all. I have a name for my dragon." Said Katrina proudly.

"Well, what is it?" asked Roran.

"Her name is Skade."

"It's beautiful." Roran said, "I should touch mine now…does it hurt?"

"Just a bit." She answered.

"Ok, here I go…" He slowly reached forward and places his hand on the egg, then the other. Nothing happened. "It-it's not hatching for me."

Murtaugh noticed him touching it and called over Eragon, they all stood hunched around the egg.

"I'm sorry Murtaugh it wont hatch." Said Roran.

"Shhh…listen. Touch it again." Roran put his hand on it and shrugged. There was a flash oh white light and Roran was lying there with an orange dragon looking at him.

_Hello. _The orange dragon said. That was too much for Roran who just passed out.

A few hours later, Roran was sitting up with the orange dragon perched on his soldier. "His name is Kuldarro" said Roran to Katrina.

"It's nice, I like it." said Katrina. Skade nudged Katrina and Katrina stroked her head fondly. Kuldarro hoped off of Rorans soldier and inspected Skade. Skade stood very still as if scared as Kuldarro circled her sniffing approvingly. As he was walking away, Skade reached out and playfully nipped the end of his tail. He whipped around screamed at her. Ran behind Katrina and whimpered. Kuldarro snorted and walked away beside Roran before scouting beside Saphira.

_Hello, small one._

The orange sniffed all around her and looked at her face cocking his head. Saphira laughed. _You remind me of me!_

The sudden laughing had frightened Kuldarro and he jumped up and dashed to Roran. Katrina smiled and Skade puffed up her chest and pranced with her head going side to side, letting out a puff of smoke each time, going over to Saphira, staring at her directly in the face, before settling down by her. They all laughed and Roran rolled his eyes. Saphira smelled the small purple dragon.

_Quit the little rascal you got here, _voiced Saphira playfully.

_Yeah. _Katrina paused. _Am I using telepathy? _

Saphira laughed again. _Why yes, you are._

"Roran, try it," said Katrina.

"How?"

"Act like you are pouring your thoughts into the person."

_Like this?_

_Yes. _They all replied. Roran smiled mentally. Katrina scratched Skade behind the ears. A deep throaty purr came out. The brothers arrived with 2 deer. Kulldarro hid behind some grass and pounced on the nearest deer. Skade did the same on the other deer. The humans cut the meat and ate it, except Eragon and Murtaugh. The others asked why but they just shook there heads. "You will understand later."

They ate in silence. Later they made plans to go to Elesmera to train with the elves.

The end 'cuz I don't wanna finish it!!

Much love

-Ella


End file.
